Situations Change, Not People
by SuperheroFaith
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after the movie starts. Everybody's doing different things, they've all kinda gone their separate ways. Until Maureen approaches Mark while he's out with his wife on Christmas Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Situations Change, Not People**

This story takes place 10 years after the movie starts. Everybody's doing different things, they've all kinda gone their separate ways. Until Maureen approaches Mark while he's out with his wife on Christmas Day.

"December 25th, 1999...3pm, Eastern Standard time. For the 10th year in a row, I shoot without a script." Mark narrated as he pointed his new camera at his beautiful wife, Alexi Darling. To Mark's utter surprise, he was able to find love again after Maureen dumped him. He pounded out amazing footage for Buzzline week after week, making it hard for Alexi to resist his geekish charm. He was reluctant to date his boss at first, but as he always jokes now... "you know Alexi, she's just so damn pushy." Next Valentine's day will be their 8th wedding anniversary. Although that makes February 14th an uber special day, it'll always be somewhat tainted for the groom. The wedding was the last time his "family" had all been together. He hadn't seen Maureen or Joanne since. Last he heard... Joanne's law firm was doing very well and transferred her to Washington (Maureen went with). They didn't even bother to attend Collins' funeral 5 years ago. Before Collins past away, he, Mimi, and Roger had all gone to Santa Fe and opened up a restaurant like they planned. Mark didn't go because he couldn't give up Buzzline. Roger still calls Mark every once in a while... but he stopped visiting when he and Mimi finally tied the knot (again, Maureen and Joanne didn't show). And as for Benny? He's in jail now for some kinda fraud or something. Mark didn't know the details. Benny's whereabouts didn't matter much to him. Benny'd disappeared from his life long before that... when he and Alexi moved into a fancy loft in Manhattan, where they've been residing ever since.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Alexi smiled at the camera as her husband zoomed in on her pregnant belly. "Hello! Daddy loves you. What do you want for Christmas?"

"She wants to not be late for the show." Alexi answered for their first unborn child.

Mark frowned. He'd much rather shoot than go to some lame Broadway show with Alexi's business partner. He talked to the baby again, still filming "I guess daddy could shoot later. Oh, yes, yes, he could!"

"Oh," she snapped her fingers, remembering she had something to tell him. "Ava called before."

"And?"

"And she can't make it tonight. Her son's sick."

"Great," he said unenthusiastically. "We'll have an empty chair next to us then. I hope her place isn't taken by some freak."

"I'm sure the show will be freakless." She put her hand on his shoulder affectionately. "But we'll never find out unless we get a move on it."

"Alright, alright."

They kissed. "Thank you. Wear your blue tie, okay?"

He nodded although she had already walked out of the room before she could see his reaction. She probably just assumed he would do as he was told. He'd become somewhat of a lapdog over the years. Not that things were much different when it came to his relationship with Maureen. He just liked to play the submissive one, he guessed.


	2. The 'M' Word

Mark didn't even know what show he and his wife were going to see. That's how involved he was in the making of their Christmas plans. Whatever Alexi wants, he guessed. No wonder they were made for each other. She's domineering and he's a doormat. It's all good tonight though. Alexi's pleased that her business partner cancelled. Now she gets a much-needed date with her man. She's usually too busy for things like this. They were going to see Phantom of the Opera. Niiiiiice. Maybe afterwards Mark would propose they go see Rockefeller center's tree in all its glory.

Alexi was a bit cranky on the way to the theatre. She didn't like the taxi driver and refused to tip him even though he did nothing wrong. All the guy said was "Merry Christmas." How was he supposed to know they were Jewish? One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be making that mistake again; not after Alexi lectured him for ten blocks on politically correct holiday greetings. "HAPPY HOL-I-DAYSSS. Come on, man. You can't just assume every person you're gonna pick up tonight will be Christian! we are living in the most diverse city on the world. get a clue!" After his darling wife exited the car, Mark paid the man and gave him five extra dollars. "Sorry. She's pregnant... and not on her antidepressants." She banged on the window to hurry him up. "Wish me luck," he joked. He stepped out and took his wife's hand at the curb. they turned to look at the driver who was sticking his head out of the window to say "enjoy the show, folks. And merry fucking Christmas!" Mark laughed quietly.

Fifteen minutes later they were settled in, waiting for the opening act. "We can probably see the actors spit from here! I _love _these seats!" Oh, thank god. Alexi loved the seats. The woman could go from psycho bitch to extreme optimist in ten seconds flat. Silver lining.

"5th row, center… and an empty seat next to me. not bad." He smiled and put his arm around her. She got snuggley and asked, "aren't you so excited? I can't wait to see what happens."

"I already know what happens."

She looked up, surprised. "You do?"

"Something about a ghost falling for a hot opera singer." She just kept looking at him. "I'm kidding. Yeah, I saw this years ago."

"Why didn't you say anything? We could've seen something else."

"No we couldn't. You and Ava wanted to see this."

"True," she smiled. "Who'd you see it with anyway?"

"M--- my friend." He had to think twice about answering that one. His wife was NOT fond of the 'M' word. The truth was… he saw it with Maureen when it opened in 1986 and they were still dating. She got free tickets somehow. He didn't dare ask how because he suspected she screwed somebody for them. Probably a backup singer.

"Oh, cool. You've forgotten the whole story by now though, haven't you?" She batted her pretty eye lashes and winked at him. It looked like she had an eye spasm. He loved her so much for being 'eccentric' underneath the sophisticated Buzzline business women persona she always tried hiding behind.

"That's right," he smirked. "What's this even called again? Phantom of The Who-ha?" Eh. It was kind of true anyway. He thought back, trying to remember EVERYTHING from his last experience with The Phantom. He couldn't remember certain scenes because a pretty young thing insisted on going down on him every time she got bored with the musical. He smiled. Good times. Awkward, but good.

Midway through the second scene he thought, 'wow, this is even shittier than the parts I remember.' "Sorry, hun. I gotta get up," he whispered. "Restroom."

"I told you not to drink so much coffee before we left!"

"Well, you know me, I never listen," he muttered. "Excuse me."

Awesome. He made it outside without dying of boredom. He wasn't sure he would. 'Fresh air! Does the body good,' he thought. Then lit up a cigarette. Yes, he picked up smoking at Collins' funeral. Mimi reluctantly bummed him one against Roger's wishes. He was hooked after that. It was a very stressful time for the obvious reasons. And what people didn't know was he had just "forgiven" his wife for cheating on him with her assistant. "It will NEVER happen again," he was told. Words he was all too familiar with accepting. She did however stay faithful after that, as far as he could tell. And he knew ALL of the signs by heart.

A leggy woman in a short black dress walked out the door and struck like lightening. Before he knew what hit him, she was all over him. Her kiss was fierce, like no other. Unforgettable. He'd know that kiss anywhere; and who else would be crazy enough to approach somebody like that without completely reeking of cheap alcohol?

He pushed her back.

"Merry Christmas, Mark." Typical. She still had that angelic smile; the one she expected any guy with a pulse to be dazzled by.

"What. The. HELL are you doing? Why are you here? At this establishment… right now. With me. Outside. Did I already say 'what the hell'? What the hell?"

To Be Continued . . . .

Thank you for waiting this long for an update.


End file.
